peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Mara-Deva
Mara-Deva (Chinese: 魔天; Pinyin: Mó tiān) is a recurring character of Peerless Martial God He is sometimes referred to as The Fiend and Saintly Emperor Xi the Demon. Notably he was the Diviner of the Fortune Shrine, the leader of the Black Bamboo Alliance and disciple of the Demon King. History Fortune City The Diviner is the prophet at Fortune City. He predicts that Lin Feng's future is limitless and asks Lin Feng to become his disciple. When Lin Feng asks to think about it, he tells Lin Feng to come and find him in the Holy City. Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds As the Fortune Shrine were the hosts of this years Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds, The Diviner was the one that oversaw the events. After the Meeting Once things had concluded, The Diviner arranged for all of the new core disciples to go out and train in order to keep them alive and hide the identity of the one with the Forbidden Body. He was the one that informed Lin Feng's clone that he wouldn't be able to break through to the Tian Di Layer in a traditional manner. At the Snow Clan After Lin Feng had one his family back with the Agreement with the Snow Clan, The Diviner arrived in order to secure Lin Feng's safety. However when the Saint of the Fire Shrine attacked Lin Feng, putting his life in jeopardy, The Diviner killed him using his Great Life Destruction technique, before heading to Life City, to check on Lin Feng's status. Rescuing Lin Zhe Tian When the Empty Space Shrine kidnapped Lin Zhe Tian and took him to the Tian Yan City in order to bait Lin Feng, Mara-Deva sent his clone to Tian Yan City while his real body went to Blood Great Imperial City to help Lin Feng kidnap Qiong Yu. Due to the amount of time that it took for Mara-Deva to arrive, the members of the Fire Shrine, who were traveling with the Celestial Assassins Alliance, had arrived at the entrance to the Godly Grave. Mara-Deva killed some of the low-level saints that were protecting Qiong Yu, before blocking the entrance with Tian Ruo Jian and providing Lin Feng the chance to catch up to Qiong Yu, who had escaped into the Godly Grave. Techniques * Great Life Destruction * Great Destiny Technique: Heavenly Laceration ** A technique that allows one to use destiny lights to constrain the soul of a cultivator, even allowing one to squeeze it to extinction. Quotes * We’ve all been at peace for so many years, it seems like you’ve all forgotten where my name comes from! But you remembered my name; at least, you’ll die knowing who killed you! * It’s not important. He’s a disciple of the Fortune Shrine, how could I let anyone oppress them like that? * Anyway, don’t worry about those things. Right now, you can’t battle, or at least, you can’t participate as Lin Feng. You can use another face and Qi to participate. Your fate is more important than the fate of a hundred people. You need to become a High-Level Saint as quickly as possible so that we can use you in battles2434. Trivia * The first appearance of Mara-Deva's real body was in Chapter 2375: Arriving on Time. * Mara-Deva infiltrated the Fortune Shrine to cultivate fortune martial arts. His goal was the creation of Lin Feng. * Mara-Deva is originally a clone of the Antique Demon King. Like the Three Lives Emperor, he also wished for Lin Feng, a taboo, to get stronger and later on kill him to regain his Godly prestige. * Among his other clones was the demon emperor of 1000 years before Lin Feng's time. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fortune City Category:Fortune Shrine Category:Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds